I'll be waiting for you
by Baby Shadow
Summary: When Heero finally told Relena his feelings, ever thing is fine for a while till they find out a secret about Relena that even she didn't know she had.
1. I'll be waiting for you

| |  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me though I wish it did. I don't own  
  
the songs either, they belong to Celine Dion. I just made up a story  
  
to go along with it.  
  
~ This story is a songfic and a fanfic. I thought it would be cool to join  
  
them  
  
together. I hope you like this story, especially you Heero and Relena fans.  
  
If you  
  
are not a HYxRP fan, there are some other couples mentioned in this  
  
song/fanfic~  
  
PG13  
  
" "means someone is talking  
  
* * means someone is thinking  
  
I'll Be waiting for you  
  
Songs: The Power of Love, Second Best, Mislead, I'll be waiting for you.  
  
I'll be waiting for you  
  
Relena was standing out on her balcony thinking about Heero as usual. She often wondered what he might be doing, where he was, and if he was ok. *Of course he was ok* she thought to herself. * He is the 'PERFECT SOLDIER' Relena tilted her head toward the night sky and said a pray out loud."Oh Heero, no matter how long it takes i'll wait for you. I love you." When Relena was done she turned around and walked into her room closing the balcony doors behind her. That night she had a dream, a dream that would come true.  
  
The next morning the suns golden rays awaked Relena, but she did not mind. She lifted her warm cover off of her body and swung her legs over the bedside. She got up; walks over her dresser table and sat down in the chair. She picked up her brush and look at it for a minute. It was her mothers, The Queen of the Sank Kingdom. Zech had given it to her when she first moved into to the Palace. Relena had just started to brush her long light brown hair when she heard a knock at the door. She put down the brush and walking across the room.  
  
Relena opened the door to face her blond hair friend.  
  
" Oh miss Relena your up" Qratre said  
  
" Yes I am" Relena said,  
  
" Well everyone is going to the beach, and we were wondering if yo...  
  
" Of course I would" Relena said cutting off Qratre  
  
" Ok, were leaving in an hour" He said before walk off.  
  
Relena got dressed in her favorite bathing suit. It was a sky blue two- piece and the top was spaghetti strapped and the bottom was high cut bikini bottom. There was a little wrap skirt that went with it. As she made her way down the stairs toward the kitchen she could hear Duo cramming his breakfast into his mouth.  
  
" Duo don't eat so fast, you might choke" Hilde warned him.  
  
" Nah" Duo replied when he began to choke on the toast he stuffed into his mouth. " See, you should listen to me" Hilde said patting Duo lightly on the back.  
  
At that very moment Relena walks in "Are you ready to Party" She said walking over to Hilde to help her make sandwiches for the day. It was finally time to go. They left the big mansion and headed to the south end beach.  
  
Relena was relaxing in her lounge chair reading a book when Hilde ran up to her and took a seat in her own lounge chair that was right beside Relena.  
  
" Relena, are you ok" Hilde said grabbing a coca cola from in the ice chest.  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking," Relena replied  
  
" Thinking about Heero, huh" Hilde said leaning back in her chair.  
  
" What are you talking about?" Relena turned her head toward her best friend.  
  
" Don't "what are you talking about" me. I know you were thinking about him. You can't deny it" Hilde said getting up and walking back to the beaches shore. * Is it that obvious* Relena thought. For the rest for the day Heero was all Relena thought about. They stayed at the beach all day, till the sun went down.  
  
As Relena entered her bedroom she did not notice the dark figure in the corner of the room. She walked over to her lamp stand and turn on the light. She turned around, when she heard a noise.  
  
" Heero"  
  
"Relena"  
  
" Oh have you come to kill me, well then go ahead. My life is lonely any ways." She said staring into his Prussian blue eyes. *His eyes are still cold after all these years* She thought  
  
" Relena, there something I want to tell you" Heero said  
  
not taking his eyes off Relena.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
~I'll be waiting for you~  
  
~By: Celine Dion~  
  
Take me back into the arms I love  
  
Need me like you did before  
  
Touch me once again, and remember when  
  
There was no one that you wanted more  
  
" OH and what is it" Relena said walk over to the balcony doors and opening them. She stood on the balcony for about 5 minutes. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Her heart was filled with so much joy. Joy that she had not felt in a long time. Heero walk up behind her and she could feel his presence. She turned around and glared into his eyes. She noticed he's eyes were no longer cold but could had some emotion in them. Being so close to him was like a dream come true, a dream she never wanted to wake up from.  
  
Don't go, you'll only break my heart  
  
She won't of you like I will  
  
I'm the one who'll stay when she walks away  
  
And you know i'll be standing here still  
" So what is it you wanted to tell me, Heero." Relena said still looking at him  
  
" I'm sorry" he said  
  
" Sorry, for what" Relena asked.  
  
" Sorry for pushing you away when you wanted to be close to me"  
  
Relena started to blush slightly and Heero could tell.  
  
" Is that all you want to say" Relena replied turning around to face to garden. Her head hung low, for she hoped he would gather her in his strong arms and kiss her passionately on her lips and declare that he loves her. But when he did not do it her heart was broken.  
  
I'll be waiting for you  
  
here inside my heart  
  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
  
Heero was about to walk away. His heart was telling him to tell her how he felt but his mind was telling him a different thing * what do I do? * Heero asked himself. For two years I've been listening to my mind but now it was time to tell her how I feel and stop breaking her heart.  
  
You see i can give you everything you need  
  
let me be the one to love you more  
  
Heero looked at Relena.  
  
Before he knew what he was doing he blurted out  
  
" I love you, Relena"  
  
Relena turn around at the sound of Heero's words.  
  
" What" she questioned  
  
Heero grabbed Relena by her waist and pull her so close  
  
to him he could feel her breathing.  
  
See me as you as if you never knew  
  
Hold me so you can't let go  
  
Just believe in me, i will make you see  
  
All the things that your heart needs to know  
  
"I Love You" Heero replied" I always have but never realized it.  
  
"Well Heero" Relena said, " I love you too"  
  
Heero then leaned down and let his lips touch hers. * I'm  
  
in heaven* he thought  
  
Relena was surprised at first, but soon fell into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulls him in a deeper kiss. Both Heero and Relena were happy. Love between two people, no matter how different they are, could happen.  
  
I'll be wait for you  
  
Here inside my heart  
  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
  
You will see i can give you everything you need  
  
Let me be the one to love you more  
  
Some way, all the love that we have, can be saved What ever it takes, we'll find a way  
  
(Music playing)  
  
Believe me I'll make you see  
  
All the things that your heart needs to know  
  
I'll be waiting for you  
  
Here inside my heart  
  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
  
Can't you see i can give you everything you need  
  
Let me be the one to love you more  
  
Oh oh...  
  
oh oh oh oh...  
  
oh oh oh oh oh...  
  
********************************************************* Please, Read and Review. Ch 2 is on its way. 


	2. The Power of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own GW.  
  
Ch 2: The power of Love  
  
~ The Power of Love~  
  
~By: Celine Dion~  
  
A whisper in the morning  
  
Of love that sleep and tight  
  
Are rolling by my thunder night  
  
As I look in you in to you eyes  
  
Both Heero and Relena were awoken by the Suns ray  
  
that peered threw her balcony window.  
  
"Good morning" Heero said has Relena eyes opened her  
  
She looked up into his eyes and replied.  
  
" Good morning" They shared a short but passionate kiss.  
  
Heero removed the covers and got out of bed.  
  
Relena did the same. He walked out on to the balcony with  
  
Relena close behind him. He just stood looking at nothing  
  
in particular. Relena came up behind and wrapped her arms  
  
around his chest, then rested her head in the middle of  
  
his back.  
  
I hold onto your body  
  
And feel the truth you make  
  
Your voice is warm and tender  
  
a love that I could not forsake  
  
"Are you happy here with me" Relena asked  
  
Heero turn around to face her  
  
" You know I am, I love you Relena" Heero proclaimed  
  
before he kissed her.  
  
" I love you too" Relena replied and they shared another  
  
kiss.  
  
Cause I'm your lady, and you are my man  
  
whenever you reach for me, i'll do all that I can.  
  
When they broke away, Relena placed her head on  
  
Heero's chest. She could hear the rhythm of his heart  
  
beating. Heero then kissed her forehead and headed to the  
  
bathroom.  
  
A few minutes later Relena heard the shower start  
  
running.  
  
Lost is how I'm feeling, lying in your arms  
  
When the world is just to much to take  
  
That all ends when I'm with you  
  
Even though there my be times it seems I'm far away  
  
Never wonder where I am, cause I'm always by your side.  
  
Relena open the bathroom door and made her way in  
  
very quietly. She could see the out line of Heero behind  
  
the shower curtain. She wanted to feel his body close to  
  
hers. She dropped her silk nightgown on the floor and  
  
made her way toward the shower. She took a deep breathe  
  
before entering.  
  
Cause I'm your lady, and you are my man  
  
When you reach for me, i'll do all that I can  
  
Were ready for something, somewhere I've never been  
  
Sometimes I am frightened, but I'm ready to love for the power of love  
  
anything more. Heero was the same way. For the first time  
  
he really did feel loved and he was glad he was loved by  
  
Relena.  
  
"I love you, Heero" Relena said arms wrapped around Heero's  
  
neck.  
  
"No, I love you Relena, my blue eyed angel."  
  
With Heero's strong around Relena's waist she felt  
  
safe. Safer than she ever felt in her entire life. As the  
  
warm water boated down on the two lovers they kissed ever  
  
so passionately. When the kiss finally broke Relena  
  
rested her head on Heero's strong chest once more.  
  
The sound of you heart beating, made it clear suddenly  
  
The feel that I can't go on is light years away  
  
Cause I'm your lady, and you are my man  
  
When ever you reach for me, I'm gonna do all that I can  
  
Were ready for something, somewhere I've never been  
  
Sometimes I am frightened, but I 'm ready to love for the Power of Love  
  
The Power of Love  
  
The Power of Love  
  
Sometimes I am frightened, but I'm ready to love for the Power of Love  
  
The Power of Love  
  
As I look into your eyes  
  
The power of love.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** * A/N: I hope you liked it. Oh, Please Read and Review. 


	3. Unexpected Love

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me though I wish it did. ~ This story is a songfic and a fanfic. I thought it would be cool to join  
  
them  
  
together. I hope you like this story, especially you Heero and Relena fans.  
  
If you  
  
are not a HYxRP fan, there are some other couples mentioned in this  
  
song/fanfic~  
  
PG13  
  
" "means someone is talking  
  
* * means someone is thinking  
  
Unexpected Love  
  
Relena did not spend more than 25 minutes in the  
  
shower with Heero. She was now sitting at her dressing  
  
table brushing her wet hair, and then it hit her. Heero had  
  
no clothes. *Duo and Heero are about the same size, I'll  
  
just " borrow" something from him, he wouldn't mind*  
  
Relena thought to herself. With that in mind Relena walked  
  
over to her room door and open it quietly. She looked  
  
both ways, up and down the hall before she tiptoed  
  
toward Duo's room. She opens the door and look in, but  
  
finds no one there. " He's probably down in the kitchen  
  
stuffing himself." she said with a giggle. She stepped  
  
into room and closed the door behind her. She made her  
  
way to Duo dresser draws. She found a pair a baggy black  
  
pants and a baggy blue Fubu shirt. She was surprised she  
  
did not get caught. When she reentered her room the shower had  
  
stopped but Heero was nowhere in sight. She figured he  
  
was drying off. She laid the clothes on her bed were she  
  
knew Heero would see them. She walked over to her own  
  
dresser and pick out an outfit for herself. She picks a  
  
pair of jean shorts and a red tank top. She took off  
  
her robe and prayed Heero would not out of the bathroom  
  
at that moment. After she got dressed she left and want  
  
down stairs to leave Heero in privacy.  
  
When Heero came out the bathroom, he noticed Relena  
  
was not there. He walked over to the bed and picked up the  
  
pants Relena had picked out for him. " Does she expect me  
  
to were this, we'll i guess i don't have a choice. He put  
  
on the clothes then left the room to find the others.  
  
He guesses they were in the kitchen.  
  
Relena had put on the House/Palace stereo. She chose  
  
the song In Da club, by 50 cent. The music filled  
  
the whole house.  
  
Relena walk into the kitchen to find Duo and Qratre  
  
talking about a mission that was coming up soon. Wufei  
  
and Trowa were silent, and Hilde was sing along with the  
  
music. Relena took a seat next to Duo. She was thinking of  
  
telling them about Heero but then decided they would see  
  
him for themselves. Then at that very minute Heero walked  
  
in. All mouths dropped open.  
  
"Heero, what are you doing here" Duo managed to say  
  
" So now I can't come and see ya'll' Heero replied back  
  
leaning against a wall.  
  
"I really don't think you came to see us" Hilde said walk  
  
over to Relena.  
  
" See Relena is blushing," She pointed out  
  
"No, I'm not" Relena said trying to deny it but see knew  
  
she was caught.  
  
" So, Heero why did you come" Duo said not getting  
  
Hilda's clue.  
  
" None of you business" Heero said turn his face away so  
  
everyone could not see him blush.  
  
But Hilde knew.  
  
The whole convasation about Heero and Relena lasted  
  
all breakfast. Relena did not mind but Heero...  
  
After breakfast everyone filed into the living room  
  
just to chat. Relena change the music to something that  
  
did not tempt her to dance or sing, but no matter what  
  
she did her hips would start to move in a rhythm from  
  
side to side. Heero noticed this. The G-boys, along with  
  
Hilde and Relena were laughing except Trowa and Heero.  
  
One day* Relena thought *I'm going to see Heero smile*  
  
Just as she finished that thought the doorbell rang.  
  
Relena open the door to face, Cathrine, Dorothy,  
  
Sally, Noin and Zech. They all gave Relena a hug.  
  
"So where are the others" Catharine asked  
  
" Oh we'll there in the living room." Relena replied  
  
leading them to the living room. They all enter the large  
  
room with a greeting.  
  
" Hey, ya'll look who's here!" Duo told everyone then  
  
pointed to Heero. Heero gave him the Death Glare and he  
  
sat down at once.  
  
When Zech saw the Pilot of wing zero. His eyes became  
  
very tense. Zech made his way toward Heero. Relena saw  
  
this and ran between both of them." Zech, what do you  
  
think you are doing?" Relena said putting one hand on he  
  
hip. " What are you talking about" Zech replied tried to  
  
play innocent but Relena could see right through him " Just  
  
leave him alone, Zech" Relena said giving her brother a  
  
hug.  
  
Zech's finally backed off and the get together  
  
continued.  
  
"So what are you are doing here, Catharine." Relena asked  
  
" We'll Trowa invited me over than I asked Dorothy to  
  
come along, she invited Noin and Zech's" Catharine replied  
  
taking a seat on Trowa's lap then gave him a kiss. Trowa  
  
blushed.  
  
Zech pulled Relena aside and asked " What's Heero doing  
  
here?  
  
Relena replied," Now Zech don't blow a circuit, it just  
  
happened"  
  
**************************************************************************** ** ********************  
  
I Hope you like it. Please Review, we writer would really like to know what you thought about the story so we know we should continued.  
  
Catch you latta, Bye. 


	4. Separation

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, wish I did though. PLEASE don't sue me, cause if you do you won't get anything, no $.  
  
Last chapter: Zech pulled Relena aside and asked " What's Heero doing  
  
here?  
  
Relena replied," Now Zech don't blow a circuit, it just  
  
happened"  
  
Ch: 4 Separation  
  
" What just happened" He said staring at Relena with curiosity. " Well" she hesitated." He came by last night and told me he loved me." "WHAT" Zech declared in rage. " Is some thing wrong, Honey" Noin asked concerned. Zech leaned down and whispered in her ear. " That's great" she said hugging Relena. Zech was shock that his wife did not take his side " No, it's not great, I forbid it" " Why" Relena protested " Cause" was all Zech could say " What's so wrong if Relena and Heero are in love" Noin said putting both hands on her hips. Everyone's attention turned toward them.  
Relena did the same. " There better be a good reason" " I just forbid it, you will not see him ever again, Relena, I just forbid it." He said with anger his eyes. " Zechs, what are you saying, Heero and Relena both love each other." Noin shouted  
  
" Relena, He'll hurt you again" Zech said try not to draw any more attention Relena shook her head slightly " No Zech, your the one hurting me" Relena said as a tear was let lose from her eyes. "Just answer me this, Zechs. Why are you doing this to Relena. You know she's never been this happy in over two years." Noin stated.  
  
Relena could not take it any more. She ran over to Heero and threw her arms around him and said " I love you Heero" Heero hugged her and replied " I love you too"  
No one there had ever heard Heero claim he loved or cared for anyone. Zech was totally shock by the words Heero had used. He was not afraid to tell Relena he loved her, no matter how many people were around. Zech now knew Heero would not ever hurt Relena again " Relena" Zech said walking over to her. She was still in Heero's arms." I'm Sorry, You may be with anyone you like, even Heero. Relena look up at her brother and thanked him for understanding. Then Heero and Relena share a passionate kiss. Oo's and ah's come from around the room. When the kiss ended Duo said. " Hey, what do you say we celebrate Heero and Relena's get together. Everyone agreed that they would go out to dinner. Dorothy and Catharine along with Zech and Noin went home to get ready. They would return later.  
  
Relena and Heero were outside saying goodbyes. Heero was going back to his apartment to get ready. " You are coming back, right" Relena asked giving Heero a little peek on the lips. " You know I am ,I can't live without you" Heero replied returning the kiss. Hilde and Duo were spying on Heero and Relena from above,and heard everything they said to each other.  
  
Heero left Relena on the doorstep-waving goodbye. When his black Motorcycle could no longer be seen, Relena open the door,steped inside and closed it behind her. She leaned against the door and taught about the events of the day. Then walked upstairs to get dressed.  
  
Hilde was already dressed and was now helping Relena. "So what do you think of this one" Relena asked holding up a long tight black sleeve less dress. "Oh, thats the one" Hilde spoke." Your going to blow Heero's mind in that thing. Hilde helped Relena with the dress, and her make up. *********************************************************  
Heero had come early and was talk to Duo, the guys, and Dorothy and Catharine in the living room, when they heard.  
  
" Her Highness Princess, Relena." Heero left the room at the sound of Relena's name.  
He walked to the stairs and was stopped by shock. At the sight of Heero, Relena started down the stairs. Heero never took his eyes off of her. When she stood in front of him she said " The last time I saw you in a tux was at our first dance." Heero smiled.  
  
At the restaurant, Heero, Relena, Duo and Hilde got a table. The others not far away.The whole time they were there Zech never took his eyes of Heero and Relena. *********************************************************  
  
Duo and Hilde had gotten up and went over to talk to Qratre and Dorthory leaving Heero and Relena alone.  
Zech taught that it would be a good time to go and talk to them while his wife, Noin was not minding him. He walked over to the there table and had a seat. " So how are you Relena" Zech asked Relena responded " Fine and you" " I'm ok" " So Heero how long are you staying here." Zech said turning to face him. " Zech" Relena said very strum " Till I die." Heero said in his normal cold voice, looking at Relena. Relena almost choked. " You are?" She said amazed at his answer." Yes, If you'll have me." He said getting up and walking to Relena. " You know I will." Heero exstenended his arm and ask." Then may I have this dance. Relena took his hand and anwsered." It would be my honor. Zech watched the two young people walk toward the dance floor. He thought about how much Heero had changed. From a cold and heartless warrior to a kind and loving knight. Just then Noin walk over to him. " Zech would you dance with me now" she exclaimed. " Yes my sweet" While the dancing and talking went on everyone failed to see a bunch of masked men walk in to the ball room. They started firing randomly. At the sound of shooting Heero tackled Relena to the ground. " Are you ok" He asked covering Relena with his whole body. " Yes I'm fine." Relena replied.  
  
" EVERYONE GET UP NOW." They heard the terrorist say. They stood up hold on to each other. The leader of the group walked over to them and soon stood only mere feet away. " Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft, Together isn't that cute." He said loudly getting everyone's attention.  
  
He grabbed Relena by the wrist and pulled her toward him. Heero was about to grab Relena when the gun in the mad man's hand suddenly pointed at her head. The man was holding very tightly and it hurt. A tear crawled down her cheek then hit the ground. " You don't want to do that. Make one more move and she's died. He swung Relena over his shoulder and turned to leave. Relena kicked and screamed her loves name. " No no Heero" "HHHHEEEEERRRRROOOO" Heero wanted so much to go after her but he knew that if he did they would kill her, so he just stood and stared. When he heard a car speed off he said under breathe. " Relena I'll find you, and if they dare harm one hair on your body I'll rip their heart out." Heero turned and was walking away when Duo asked. " Where are you going" " I've got to fine Relena" " Ok, were coming with you" " No, this one's personal" " I know Heero, but we all love Relena. Let us help. " Fine but stay out of my way." "Done deal" Duo said with a smirk. The Gw girls and Gw guys along with Zech and Noin started the search. ********************************************************* I hope you like it. Review. I'm working on ch 5, so be patient. 


	5. Different

Disclaimer: I don't not own GW for the last time, stop asking already.  
  
Last chapter: " EVERYONE GET UP NOW." They heard the terrorist say. They stood up hold on to each other. The leader of the group walked over to them and soon stood only mere feet away. " Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft, Together isn't that cute." He said loudly getting everyone's attention.  
  
He grabbed Relena by the wrist and pulled her toward him. Heero was about to grab Relena when the gun in the mad man's hand suddenly pointed at her head. The man was holding very tightly and it hurt. A tear crawled down her cheek then hit the ground. " You don't want to do that. Make one more move and she's died. He swung Relena over his shoulder and turned to leave. Relena kicked and screamed her loves name. " No no Heero" "HHHHEEEEERRRRROOOO" Heero wanted so much to go after her but he knew that if he did they would kill her, so he just stood and stared. When he heard a car speed off he said under breathe. " Relena I'll find you, and if they dare harm one hair on your body I'll rip their heart out." Heero turned and was walking away when Duo asked. " Where are you going" " I've got to fine Relena" " Ok, were coming with you" " No, this one's personal" " I know Heero, but we all love Relena. Let us help. " Fine but stay out of my way." "Done deal" Duo said with a smirk. The Gw girls and Gw guys along with Zech and Noin started the search.  
  
Ch 5: Different  
  
The gang search for Relena for three days when they finally found out she was taken to a oz base near the OZ head quarter.  
  
OZ Base  
  
Relena was lead down with a long barely lithe hall, two guards on either side of her. At the end of the hall there were was a slim door that led down into a room that was somewhat of a basement. There was an elderly man standing in front of a set of computers. He turned to greet her but there was no smile on his aged face. He then commands her to step into the glass room that stood before her. She had not even noticed it when she entered the cold room. but now she noticed a glass tube that stood in the center of the tiny glass room. He then again ordered her to get into the glass chamber in a harsh manner. She did as she was told, but did it with fear and it showed on her face. She stepped into the fragile tube. The old man then turned back to the computer, typed something then she could hear the machine turn on. It felt weird as first as it began to vibrate, but then pain began to run through her veins. She screamed as loud as she could but the pains never want away. It felt like knifes tearing through her skin. The pain lasted longer than anything that she had ever felt, but the only thing on her mind was Heero, she thought about how much pain she must be causing him, maybe even more than she was experiencing. Soon the pain became consent and she heard voices out side of her head. They were telling her to hate every thing and everyone that let this happen to her, but that meant hating Zechs, Hilde, Wufei, Duo, and even Heero. No, I could never hate Heero, I love him. I will never give in. The pain tore though her body once more, but the words of hatred still came. The voice kept talking. "Why didn't Heero come for her, it's been three days. He doesn't care about you." But for a strange reason she began to believe them. Why hasn't he come for me, does he really care. He has hurt me before. Could he really be playing with my mind and my feelings, no never he would never, would he? The same thought kept running through her mind, it hurt so much to think about it, more pain than the machine was causing her. Then she couldn't take it any more. She let out a loud scream as she let the hate take over. Her body became cold and her eye showed no emotion. She was once warm and gentle heart was now cold ice. She thought of no one but her self. The old man finally stopped the machine when it told him the transformation was complete. Relena stepped from the glass tube hair tangled and clothes torn. She looked straight onto the eyes of the elderly man and his blood ran cold. He whispered to him self " I knew she was the element barer"  
  
Heero ran up a hall that led to the large auditorium. He opened the door and walked into the room quietly and cautiously. The light suddenly flicked on and his attention was drawn to the stage up front. There sat a woman in a over sized chair and a older man next to her. Her face was hidden by a dark shadow. But the man next to her was seen. He stood and spoke with a thundering voice. "Welcome" Heero was the first to speak. " Who the hell are you, and were the fuck is Relena" " Relena, is no longer with us but I am" A famine voice was a heard. It was ghostly and cold. It sent trills down his spines. They all turned to the woman who was still seated. She stood and moved from out of the shadows. She wore a tight leather halter mini dress, along with boots that came up to her thighs. She also wore a cape that flowed from her shoulders. Heero could not believe his eyes. " Relena" he stuttered " By the look on your face I can tell you know I've changed, but it's for the best." The guys looked amazed. Heero grabbed the man and shouted " What the fuck did you do to her" The man smiled and replied. " I made her into my slave" Angry rose in the girl. Her eyes grow ghostly white, and the ground began to shake slightly, while she hovered " I am no ones toy, to play with, do you understand Mazuric" He nodded. Her eyes grow back normal. " Now release him" She commanded Heero, and he obeyed not wanting to get her up set again. Heero stepped closer to her to touch her but she warned him not to come closer. " Relena it's me Heero, do you remember" he whispered " I remember you perfectly, you hurt me, you let them do this to me, you let them take me." tears began to form in her eyes, but then were gone. " What could I do, They were going to kill you if I came after you" she could she the pain he was in. " I would of rather died than be without you" She step closer to him and fell into his arms. Mazuric was confused.How can she still think clearly after the brain washing. " Relena, do you remember what he did, I left you alone for years, he broke your heart many yea times" At his words, angry began to build in side of her. Her eye turned gray and p0ushed Heero to the ground. "Yes, your right he did hurt me, And now he's going to pay, with his life." She lounges at him and he shifted aside quickly. " I don't want to fight you" Heero stated, as he moved from her punch. " You have no choice, either fight or die faster" He finally realized this wasn't the Relena he knew, and he was mad. He through a kick her way and she went flying into the wall across the room. She suddenly flew out of the wall and slammed Heero into the ground. He got up quickly as her foot contacted the tile where his head was mere seconds ago. She was fast, he had to admit that. He sent a punch that hit her and sent her to the floor. She got up, but made no move. Her hands began to glow and were soon filled with balls of fire. Her eye darted up to meet his. " Oh shit" he turn and ran, and fire ball not far from him. He moved aside and the ball hit the wall with a huge explosion. " Okay if you want to play that way" He pulled out his gun and loaded it. She fired another ball as she ran toward him. He circled under it and fire his weapon. Not expecting the shoot, Relena fell to the ground. She laid motion less. "What have I done" ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* A/N: Hope you liked it Ch6 will be out soon. Read and Review! 


	6. Sacrifices

Last Chapter: She step closer to him and fell into his arms. Mazuric was confused. How can she still think clearly after the brain washing. "Relena, do you remember what he did, I left you alone for years, he broke your heart many times". At his words, angry began to build in side of her. Her eye turned gray and she pushed Heero to the ground. "Yes, your right he did hurt me, And now he's going to pay, with his life." She lounges at him and he shifted aside quickly. " I don't want to fight you" Heero stated, as he moved from her punch. "You have no choice, either fight and die or die faster " He finally realized this wasn't the Relena he knew, and he was mad. He through a kick her way and she went flying into the wall across the room. She suddenly flew out of the wall and slammed Heero into the ground. He got up quickly as her foot contacted the tile where his head was mere seconds ago. She was fast, he had to admit that. He sent a punch that hit her and sent her to the floor. She got up, but made no move. Her hands began to glow and were soon filled with balls of fire. Her eyes darted up to meet his. " Oh shit" he turn and ran, and fire ball not far from him. He moved aside and the ball hit the wall with a huge explosion. " Okay if you want to play it that way" He pulled out his gun and loaded it. She fired another ball as she ran toward him. He circled under it and fired his weapon. Not expecting the shoot, Relena fell to the ground. She laid motion less. "What have I done?" ^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Disclaimer: I don't not own GW for the last time, stop asking already .  
  
Ch 6 : Sacrifice  
  
Heero ran immediately to her side Relena. Blood came from the wound in her stomach . He rested his hand on her cheek and her eyes flew open. She began to summon her power and then through Heero across the room. He got up just in time to see Relena flying at him. She punched in his direction and he dodge it, but when she missed she hit the tile floor, shattering it instantly.  
  
"Why are you doing this" he asked  
  
"I'm doing because of you, you hurt me, and I can never forgive you for it, this planet takes advantage of people's heart so everyone deserves to die."She replied  
  
She began to hover higher and wind blew rapidly as a dark gray aroua surrounded her. A tiny black ball formed in the center of her two hands. It began to grow bigger and it went higher into to the thin atmosphere.  
  
" What are doing, there's enough power in that ball to destroy this whole planet." Mazuric said "Your going to kill us all."  
  
Mazuric Did not stay, he ran for the closes exit. He new what the out come of would be. He also new no matter how far he ran the explosion would still reach him. Either way the planet called Earth would be no more. Another fire ball formed in her hand and she sent it at Heero. With the fire coming his way he failed to see the second ball she sent from behind. He turned around just in time to get hit in the chest. It burned. The pain was enormous. He fell to his knees while he held his chest and then fell on his stomach. Something about Heero's face made something snap in the back of Relena's mind. It revealed the truth. What have I done? She ran to him and turned him over slowly, not wanting to cause him any more pain. There was a little life left in his body.  
  
"Oh, Heero I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, oh please don't leave me" She began to sway back and front, rocking Heero's limp body. Heero opened his eyes triedly and look at her face and he new that the old Relena was back. There eyes cnnected together and she then began to sing:  
  
Take me back into the arms I love  
  
Need me like you did before  
  
Touch me once again, and remember when  
  
There was no one that you wanted more.....  
  
I'll be wait for you  
  
Here inside my heart  
  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
  
You will see I can give you everything you need  
  
Let me be the one to love you more  
  
Some way, all the love that we have, can be saved What ever it takes, we'll find a way.....  
  
(A/N:Words from the song I'll be waiting for you, by Celine Dion)  
  
The ground began to shake, and all eyes were drawn to the still growing ball of energy that floated to the top of the room. It was now forcing it's way through the roof. The roof collasped and Heero covered Relena with his wounded body.  
  
" Is there any way to destroy that thing" He shouted over the rumble and the debris falling around them.  
  
" Only one way..." She shouted as loud as she could, then her voice became quiet.  
  
" ...but the only way to destory it now is to destory the source, and to do that you would have to kill me"  
  
Even though she was whispering he heard her loud and clear.  
  
" Then I guess were going to have to defeat this together." Heero stated and smiled  
  
She looked suddenly at him. He was willing to give his life for her, but then again she already knew that. How could I ever have taught that Heero would try to hurt me. Tears streamed down her face like a river flowing down a mountain side. She squeezed his hand which was in hers and bent over to stand up. She was a little wobbly but she did get on her two feet. She stepped away from Heero and turned to look at him.  
  
"You should get out of here now, I don't want you in the building when it exploids". Tears began to come to Heero's eyes. "But..."  
  
"Leave NOW" she commanded. Looking in her eyes and he could tell it was hard for her to do what she was doing. He hesitated, then turned and ran, At the large door he turn to look at her face once more time. " I Love You " He whispered then disappeared out the door. "I Love You" Relena stated when he was out of sight. She then began to hover over the floor and then began to rise faster. She flew toward the ball and closed her eyes remembeing when he she first met Heero as the fragile boy on the beach. She would never forget when he saved her life at her school when oz attacted.  
  
Heero ran as fast as he could, weavering into ever hall to get to the closes exit. As he busted through the back down he saw all the other Gundam pilots. He told them to run as far away as possible and they hurried into the forest just up a head. Heero looked back once last time before the giant ball over there heads set off a great explosion.(A/N: picture an atomic bomb,thats what it looked like.) Heero looked into the explosion and he swore he could see her face, smiling down at him, saying "I Love You."  
  
The Gundam pilots stood in shock for a few moments, now realizing that their beloved princess was now gone. They then turned around to leave. Duo was the last to turn around when he saw a small figure running toward them. Relena. " Hey guys, it's Relena" Duo shouted  
Heero turned around instantly at the sound of her name. He looked closely at the person. It is Relena He ran toward her and she to him. Relena jumped into his arms and began to kiss him. "Oh Heero I love you so much" She kissed him once more. " I love you too Relena, but how..." She slid down his chest until her feet met the ground. She turned and look at the smoke. "I don't know but I thank her" She smiled and waved her hand. Heero look up and saw a woman.She was dress in a dress fit for a queen and a pearl and diamond traia sat on her head. It was the same woman he had seen right when the ball blow up. He to smiled,then she turn and vanished. Little did Relena know that the woman who saved her life was her in the future.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Well thats the last chapter. Hope you liked it. Sorry it was such a short chapter,but I didn't want to prolong it. Please review. I would really like to know what you think about it. well Bye and have a gr8 day 


End file.
